Un chapeau et une boîte d'allumettes
by AryaHazz
Summary: Pourquoi dois-je encore souffrir plus longtemps ? Une petite fille, seule dans le froid et la neige, attend son heure qui vient avec pour seule compagnie une boîte d'allumette... Et des souvenirs quelconques. Voici un petit O.S inspiré de "La petite fille aux allumettes".


**Un chapeau et une boîte d'allumette.**

Dans la ville, une enfant erre. Elle s'adresse aux gens avec son petit panier rempli de boîtes. Mais on la repousse, on refuse, on la méprise. Personne ne remarque la souffrance qui la ronge. Et pourtant, elle est étonnée quand elle croise un garçon, qui possède les mêmes marques qu'elle. Il lui lance un regard démuni de sentiments mais transperçant. Puis il disparaît. Elle veut le suivre, mais elle glisse dans la neige. Elle le perd de vue.

Et le soir tombe…****

Elle n'est rien, cette pauvre petite âme en peine, seule et perdue au milieu de son royaume rongé par le mal et le désespoir. Recroquevillée dans une rue solitaire, pâle comme les murs qui entourent sa ville, elle attend de l'aide.

Assez… Trop de souffrance. Trop de mal-être.

Elle n'est rien du tout. Juste une minuscule partie encore innocente et naïve de ce monde de dépravé. Pourquoi est-elle ici, au juste ? Personne ne veut de son existence, personne ne fait attention à elle.

Pourquoi n'est-elle pas morte ?

_« Pourquoi dois-je encore souffrir plus longtemps ? » _

Elle se relève, tremblante, dans le neige avec son petit panier. Puis elle fait un pas, deux pas. Elle marche sans but dans le froid et le noir. Elle s'en fiche si elle se cogne contre les murs, si elle tombe. De toute façon, ses jambes engourdies par le froid l'empêchent de sentir la douleur. Les lampadaires émettent une faible lueur dans les rues. La petite fille veut croiser des gens pour leur vendre ses allumettes. C'est ce qui lui permet de vivre après tout.

Sinon, sa mère la battra. Encore et encore. Et puis elle tombera. Dans les ténèbres. Encore…

Les marques qui s'étendent sur son petit corps la font souffrir de jours en jours. Mais sa soit disant mère n'en a cure. Le mal la ronge aussi. Et la petite fille ne se doute pas à l'instant qu'en rentrant chez elle, elle se trouverait définitivement seule. Sa « maman » est étalée sur le sol crasseux et moisi de ce qui lui sert de logis. Et l'enfant lâche son panier, mais pas la boîte d'allumette qu'elle tient dans sa petite main.

Et elle court, aussi vite qu'elle le peut.

Puis elle arrive sans s'en rendre compte devant un grand bâtiment. Ses nerfs lâchent et elle éclate en sanglot. Elle s'écroule dans la neige, prostrée. Ses larmes gèlent et elle sent son cœur faiblir. C'est fini, bientôt elle ne sentira plus rien. Elle regarde une dernière fois la petite boîte d'allumettes, l'ouvre et en craque une.

_« C'est beau. »_

La flamme s'agrandit, comme pour la rassurer et la mener doucement vers la fin. Tout doucement, l'enfant se sent glisser de plus en plus vers les ténèbres. Elle se revoit avec ses parents il y a quelques années, heureux. Elle se souvient comment tout avait basculé, comment son père s'en est allé, la personne qu'est devenue sa mère. Elle se souvient du chapeau de ce garçon. Elle se souviendra toujours de la cruauté du monde et de la vie.

L'allumette s'éteignit, comme la fillette. Comme si la flamme était reliée à son cœur. Sa petite main blanche tomba dans la neige, ses grands yeux restés ouverts fixaient le ciel étoilé. Et elle souriait aux étoiles et aux flocons.

Elle souriait car elle avait vu un ange venir la chercher, pour enfin goûter au repos éternel.

Au lever du soleil, un garçon sortit du bâtiment. Il portait un chapeau blanc tacheté, et des marques s'étendaient sur son corps. Il savait, lui aussi qu'il n'en avait plus pour longtemps.

Son regard métallique buta contre une petite silhouette figée sur le dos, dans la neige. Une chevelure presque aussi blanche que celle-ci s'étendait en une couronne autour de son visage émacié, pâle et recouvert d'une fine couche de glace. Ses grands yeux bleus étaient ouverts, et fixaient un point invisible dans le ciel. Et ce que le garçon remarqua surtout fut son sourire.

Et la petite boîte d'allumette qu'elle tenait, posée sur sa poitrine.


End file.
